Pourquoi d'abord ?
by Arch-nemesis's
Summary: Des petites songfics, de wam, à toi, ami lecteur! oOo Serre moi encore, serre moi, jusqu'a étouffer de toi… HarryDraco
1. Default Chapter

_**Pourquoi d'abord ?**_

Salouti!Voilà, quelques petits trucs, avec quelques petites chansons, des chansons que je nem, d'un peu tout le monde. Avec un peu tous les persos, parce que comme ça, pas de jaloux.

_Disclaimer_ : Persos, Potty, pas à moi, à quelqu'un, chansons, pas à moi, à quelqu'un, et tout, et tout.

Le titre, c'est parce que j'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Et en plus, c'estune chanson de Renaud, alors hein…

A plusse mes coquinous.


	2. Elle m’a dit

Elle m'a dit

**CALI **

_Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.  
Elle m'a dit ça hier,  
ça a claqué dans l'air  
comme un coup de revolver.  
Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.  
Elle a jeté ça hier,  
entre le fromage et le dessert  
comme mon cadavre à la mer._

Et unnnee bouteille de whisky sur le mur. Enfin nan. Sur la table, tout près de moi, tout là. Le whisky est ton ami. Jamais il ne te dirais, en te regardant bien dans le bleu des bleus des yeux « Neville, je t'aime plus ». Jamais elle partirait de cette façon si théâtrale, en claquant la porte, et jamais elle t'abandonnerait plus de 24 heures. Jamais elle t'arracherait le cœur, avant de le piétiner et de le jeter par la fenêtre et de descendre les escaliers et de retourner le piétiner. D'abord, parce qu'une bouteille de whisky, ça a pas de jambes. Ben moi je reste là, tranquille sur mon canapé. Parce que le canapé est ton ami… même si c'est du cuir qui colle. J'ai peut-être l'air au bout du rouleau, mais c'est un tout petit rouleau, et c'est une blonde aux yeux trop bleus qui le tient… une blonde qui croit qu'elle m'aime plus.

_Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.  
Ta peau est du papier de verre  
sous mes doigts ... sous mes doigts.  
Je te regarde et je pleure  
juste pour rien ... comme ça._

J'ai beaucoup bu, ouais… et le whisky me sort par les yeux. J'ai les joues qui transpirent… et du coup, ben je pleure encore plus. M'en fou. J'ai beaucoup bu, mais en presque 7 heures. J'essaye d'espacer les verres parce que je trouve que ça renforce bien ma non-coma-éthyliquicité. C'est mieux comme ça. Elle m'aime plus. Pourquoi ? Et pis d'abord, elle a pas le droit… si ? Je suis un looser… ouais. Et alors ? C'est pas une raison. Y a des tas de loosers qui se sont pas fait larguer par une blonde. Des loosers en veux-tu en voilà à la pelle, plein j'te dis…Des loosers aussi loosistiques que moi. Des loosers qui inventent aussi des mots quand ils sont bourrés.

_Sans raison je pleure,  
à gros bouillons je pleure,  
comme devant un oignon je pleure,  
arretons là lalala lalalalalala  
Elle m'a dit lalala lalalalalala  
Elle m'a dit lalala lalalalalala_

Ca fait mal, un peu. Je transpire toujours des yeux. Ca veut pas s'arrêter… saloperie. J'vais devoir investir dans un barrage… pour les joues. Un barrage joutal. Ben oui, ça fait mal… et pour les bisous, c'est même plus la peine d'y penser. Parce que j'aimais bien ses bisous moi… c'était tout doux et tout sucré. J'aimais bien tout en elle, un peu. J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un de mieux, en mieux, quand elle était avec moi. Parce que, je suis un sacré looser. Et maintenant, ses lèvres sont plus là. Ses yeux, pareil. Ils sont partis en même temps qu'elle. C'était quand même mieux hier.

_Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.  
Relève toi, relève toi.  
Ne te mouche pas dans ma robe,  
pas cette fois ... relève toi.  
Tu n'as plus d'odeur,  
tes lèvres sont le marbre  
de la tombe de notre amour,  
elle m'a dit ça son son était froid._

Y a beaucoup de bouteilles de whisky sur le mur… j'en vois 2… 4 en fait… ça double quand t'es triste ? 4 et 3 que je retiens 2 et 12… ça fait plein. Franchement… chuis pas un peu pitoyable ?

_Quand je fais l'amour avec toi  
je pense à lui.  
Quand je fais l'amour avec lui  
je ne pense plus à toi lalala lalalalalala  
Elle m'a dit lalala lalalalalala  
Elle m'a dit _

Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.  
Elle m'a dit ça hier,  
ça a pété dans l'air  
comme un vieux coup de tonnerre.  
Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.  
Je te regarde et je ne vois rien.  
Tes pas ne laissent plus de traces  
à coté des miens.

Quand je mangerais une glace, y aura personne pour manger le dernier petit bout, le meilleur morceau, tout en bas. Quand je dormirais, mon bras serrera plus qu'un parfum. Ca, c'est un coup dur. Chez Honeyduke, je traînerais plus pendant 2 heures dans les rayons de bonbons en goûtant à tout, en courant partout. Et quand j'irais me promener au parc, plus personne éclatera de rire pour rien, sous la neige à coté de moi, et plus personne ne regardera vers moi en souriant. Parce que tout seul, je suis rien du tout. Même pas un moins que rien, parce que c'est déjà quelque chose. Pas non plus trois fois rien, pas rien, je serais juste… pas.

Et lui, je suis sur qu'il sera. Avec elle. Je sais pas exactement de qui je parle… le prochain ? Je suppose qu'elle m'aime plus parce qu'un autre aura réussi à l'aimer mieux. Et parce que moi, … je suis quand même un sacré looser. Je sais pas qui ce sera, mais je le déteste.

_Je ne t'en veux pas,  
je ne t'en veux plus,  
je n'ai juste plus d'incendie  
au fond du ventre c'est comme ça lalala lalalalalala  
Elle m'a dit lalala lalalalalala  
Elle m'a dit lalala lalalalalala  
Elle m'a dit lalala lalalalalala  
Elle m'a dit "lalala lalalalalala"  
"lalala lalalalalala"_

_Alors j'ai éteint la télé  
mais je n'ai pas trouvé le courage,  
par la fenêtre de me jeter :  
Mourir d'amour n'est plus de mon âge..._

Si vous croyez que j'y ai pas pensé… en finir. Tout à l'heure, par exemple. Avant le whisky, quand je réussissais encore à tenir debout. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un peu tout perdu. J'aime pas trop le gaz, ça pique les yeux. Et tant qu'à faire, autant mourir avec classe. J'aime pas trop les couteaux, les rasoirs, les pics à glaces, à brochettes, c'est piquant de partout. Le cyanure ça fait tousser et j'ai la gorge un peu fragile. Les sommets de falaise, c'est bien mais c'est un peu haut. Et puis m'écraser sur des cailloux, ça doit faire mal un peu, nan ? Tant qu'à partir, autant être présentable, après tout tu sais pas ou on t'envoie après la falaise. Je mangerais bien un steak, mais la vache un peu folle ça marche pas à tout les coups. Pas fiable… tu vois, on peut plus faire confiance à personne. Donc, le suicide, j'ai abandonné l'idées, trop froid et trop salissant. Hey… j' vais me reprendre un verre. Rempli, si possible. Elle m'aime plus… j' voulais noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Apparemment, il a appris à nager.

_lalala lalalalalala  
Elle m'a dit  
lalala lalalalalala  
Elle m'a dit  
lalala lalalalalala_

« Neville ? » J'entends des voix, et les voix, elles ont sa voix. Ca fait beaucoup de voix mais j' me comprends. C'est un peu angoissant.

En fait, non.

« Quoi ? » J'en suis à 1 bouteille et demi. J'étais pas en forme aujourd'hui. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

Et ma Juliette s'avance vers moi d'une démarche souple et vachement mélodieuse, et comparé à elle, je fais un peu baleine échouée sur la plage. Baleine bourrée en plus.

«Tu viens avec moi voir Papa ? C'est pour une histoire de Nignum à Collerette. Il veut me confier l'enquête, tu sais. Viens s'teuplééé ! » Et avec ses grands yeux qui supplient, j' peux pas résister. Mais je demande quand même, par automatisme :

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais plus ? »

Elle rit et me prend par le bras, pour sortir de la pièce. Elle en sautillant, moi en revivant. Et en ayant le vertige, parce que j'ai un peu bu.

« Qui t'as dit ça ? Vraiment, des fois je me dis que tu as des problèmes, Nev… »

Et voilà… encore une fois elle a oublié qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. C'est que la deuxième fois cette semaine… Va falloir que je me réapprovisionne en whisky. Quoi de plus normal quand on est fiancé à Luna Lovegood ? En tout cas, faut que je profite d'elle un maximum… parce qu'après tout, demain, elle pourrait ne plus m'aimer.

**FIN**


	3. Baltique

**RAR**

Zoomalfoy : Salut à toi jeune hobbit Ta review m'a fait super plaisir, comme d'habitudeuh ! J'adooore. Alors pour le Blaise/Luna, ça va s'faire ! Bientôt (bientôt étant dans mon langage, un peu moins de deux ans :D ben oui on est lente ou on l'est pas ). LUNA PAWAAAA ! Sinon pour Road Trip,je suis en train d'écrire le prochain (ui j'ai un pc qui s'allume maintenant ). J'espère que tu vas biannn et que tu manges bien ton babybel tous les soirs avant la prière à Maître Kanter ! Bye !

Ordre et Chaos : Wah aussi ! Un fan de moi :D C'est la première fois… j'vais aller le dire à maman! Ho chuis contente.Ca me fait plaisir que ça t'ai fait penser à la Rue Ketanou... j'était toute rougemême Fan de Cali toa aussi ? Arf… je commence à saouler tout le monde, à alterner Renaud, Cali et Brassens:p M'en fou ! Merci et byye !

Cyrano : Merci beaucoueuhh ! En plus t'as reviewé pas mal de mes OS, et j'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion de te dire merci. Donc, j'ai envie de te le dire, et je vais te le dire d'ailleurs, merci !

Galouz : Salut à toi, padawadawawadan ! Et j't'ai pas encore dit que je quichais ton nouveau site :D Alors j'le dit aussi, ho que je quiche ton nouveau site. NEVILLE PAWAAAAA ! Ouais c'était un peu déprimant… mais en même temps, la vie d'un Neville, c'est trooooop dur. (avec un seul o) (hahaha :D) (nan en fait c'était pour faire comme dans les reviews, quand on dit 'trop' et qu'on ajoute 'avec plein de o') (ben là c'est l'inverse) (j'm'éclate :D ). Merci, a la prochaine ma grande !

Abella : Ouais pas mal :D J'hésitais entre 'il a mis une bouée' ou bien 'il a appris à nager' et j'ai opté pour le deuxième. Ca renforce le coté 'j'sais nager' je trouve. Nan ? Sinon pour mon avenir, ben y a mon bar quoi… J'vous payerais des coups à gogo, promis, du yop, du la tekila, du kadeuzèrre, du handsaplast, tout ça. Bon, merci, au rwar :D

Émélie : Uii une fic avec Nevy :D Si t'aimes bien les fics avec Nevy, j'en ai écris une , elle s'appelle Neville, mais je te la conseille pas, elle est trooooop triste. Promis j'écrirais encore sur Nevy C'est mon chouchou à moi, avec Luna. Je les quiche. Ha, et merci pour la reviewww ! A plusse !

* * *

Baltique

**RENAUD**

_lls ont peut-être eu peur que je pisse  
Sur le marbre du bénitier  
Ou pire que je m'accroupisse  
Devant l'autel immaculé  
Peur que je ne lève la patte  
Quelque part dans les allées  
Où siège cette foule ingrate  
Qui nous parle d'humanité_

Une goutte qui tombe sur moi. Ca mouille. Deux gouttes. 3. Tiens je crois bien qu'il pleut. La pluie, c'est bien, d'habitude. Mais sans lui, c'est moins cool... C'est comme manger un brownie sans chocolat ou patauger dans une mare sans eau. Ca me démoralise... j'ai même pas envie de remuer la queue, tiens! Ca leur ferait trop plaisir de savoir que je suis qu'un chien avec des réactions de chien et une queue qui remue de chien, et aussi des grosses pattes de chien. Alors je reste là et je déprime, comme un humain. J'ai même pas aboyé depuis une semaine en plus! C'est peut-être le truc à faire si j'ai envie qu'ils arrêtent de me traiter comme un chien. 4 gouttes. Tiens, il pleut. Tous ça c'est parce que je suis un chien, je l' sais bien... arf... si seulement j'avais pu être un cafard, un écureuil, ou même un strangulos. Là, je suis sur qu'ils m'auraient pas laissé ici... tout ça parce que chuis un peu enrobé. En plus, les chiens sont bien connus pour creuser des trous. Et là, c'est qui qui le creuse , le trou? Ben c'est eux...

_Ils ont considéré peut-être  
Que c'est un amour pas très catholique  
Que celui d'un chien pour son maître  
Alors, ils m'ont privé de cantiques_

_Un jour pourtant je le sais bien  
Dieu reconnaîtra les chiens_

En tout cas je me demande ou il est parti. J'ai entendu Harry qu'ils dire qu'ils allaient lui dire 'au revoir' pour la dernière fois, avant qu'il me laisse ici. Moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu lui dire au revoir! Il avait l'air si pale quand ils l'ont emmené... il doit sûrement prendre des vacances au soleil. Mais après ça, Hermione a dit qu'ils allaient l'enterrer... d'abord, je sais pas pourquoi. Et il faudrait un souterrain vraiment très grand. Ensuite, je suis peut-être un chien, mais j'ai quand même un peu de bon sens... un garde chasse, ça finit pas ses jours dans un lieu comme ça! Sérieux! C'est... angoissant. Et c'est moche en plus. Y a des grands cailloux partout, avec des fleurs au dessus. D'ailleurs c'est marrant, les fleurs poussent que devant les cailloux. Ca doit être à cause du soleil ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Bref. Pas très gai comme endroit pour quelqu'un comme lui... je l'aurais plutôt vu dans un jardin sans cailloux, moi... ou bien dans la foret interdite! Il aimait bien cet endroit. Enfin... vous savez, ces humains, on peut pas trop leur demander de marcher et de réfléchir en même temps, ils risqueraient de s'embrouiller. Ho... plein de gouttes. Tiens, il pleut! Ca va sentir le chien mouillé...

_  
Me voilà devant la chapelle  
Sous cette pluie qui m'indiffère  
Tenu en laisse par un fidèle  
Allergique aux lieux de prières_

L'autre me caresse un peu. Il voulait pas entrer dans le jardin plein de cailloux, lui. J'aurais bien pris sa place, moi. Il me touche jamais d'habitude... et là, peut-être qu'il sait que chuis triste. De toute façon je l'aime pas. Il a des cheveux si luisants que si un moineau se posait sur sa tête, il glisserait, et se casserais la figure. Et moi, je le croquerais! Ben oui, moi quand je suis triste je fais n'importe quoi... Les humains aussi le font. Ils comprennent pas ce qui se passe eux non plus... C'est comme moi, je sais pas ou il va. Comme moi, sauf que moi j'ai plus de poils. Alors pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'entrer? J'aurais bien voulu, moi, lui dire au revoir une dernière fois. Peut-être qu'ils me prennent pour un pas poli... peut-être qu'ils pensent que j'avais pas envie de le revoir. Peut-être... qu'ils ont peur que je me tienne mal. Ben y en a là dedans, qui se tiennent encore piiiire que moi. De toute façon, ils ont toujours besoin d'en mettre un à part pour se sentir plus fort... c'est con, c'est tombé sur moi.

_  
Les gens parlent à côté de moi  
Tu as de la chance toi au moins  
La souffrance ne t'atteint pas  
L'émotion c'est pour les humains  
Et dire que ça se veut chrétien  
Et ça ne comprend même pas  
Que l'amour dans le cœur d'un chien  
C'est le plus grand amour qu'il soit_

Ben ça y est, ils sortent, c'est fini... et il est ou, sinon? Ils lui ont tous dit au revoir sauf moi... j'espère qu'il sera pas trop déçu et qu'il comprendra que c'est pas d'ma faute, j'ai pas eu le choix. Vous pouvez me caresser et faire les beaux, je vous aime plus... Et je te lècherais pas la main, pas la peine de l'agiter comme ça, toi.

"J'aimerais être à ta place, Crockdur..." il fait en essuyant ses yeux tous mouillés. Ben oui, il pleut. "Un chien, ça n'a pas de sentiments."

C'est ça... et ta mère est la prochaine Miss Monde Magique. Sous prétexte que tu vois pas de larmes, je suis pas triste? Pfff... Alors il aurait peut-être fallu que je me roule par terre en gémissant pour entrer.

"Crockdur est aussi triste que nous, Colin." fait l'autre, le grand barbu. "C'est juste que... c'est un chien."

Juste un chien...

_Un jour pourtant je le sais bien  
Dieu reconnaîtra les chiens_

Nan je suis pas juste un chien! Enfin... techniquement si. Enfin quoi, j'ai pas le droit d'être triste moi aussi? T'aurais pas été triste si on t'avais empêché de dire au revoir à ton meilleur ami, sans même te dire ou il allait? D'abord je l'aime encore plus que vous tous réunis. Plus que le monde entier. C'est moi qu'il emmène chasser les scrouts sauvages, pas vous. C'est pour moi qu'il garde les biscuits mous, et c'est à vous qu'il laisse ceux qui cassent les dents... Na. Moi j'ai juste besoin de ses caresses et de ses gâteaux. Mais il est parti trop tôt! Même pas eu le temps de réclamer mon repas de 4 heures du matin. L'après dîner et l'avant p'tit dèj. C'est mon repas préféré, on croque deux ou trois biscuits avec un peu de lait, et à nous la vie de pacha. Et pis il me caressait la tête en souriant -parce qu'il souriait souvent-... éh éh je parle de lui comme si il était mort.

_Je pourrais vivre dans la rue  
Etre bourré de coups de pieds  
Manger beaucoup moins que mon dû  
Dormir sur le pavé mouillé  
En échange d'une caresse  
De temps en temps d'un bout de pain  
Je donne toute ma tendresse  
Pour l'éternité ou plus loin_

Ca me rappelle la fois ou on était restés sous le gros chêne du parc, parce qu'il pleuvait des grêlons de la taille de souafles. Il aurait pu rentrer tout seul à la maison, ben non.. il est resté avec moi. Et une autre fois, il s'est fait mordre par une grande bestiole, pleine de griffes et de plumes. Elle avait l'air un peu dangereuse. Ben il s'est senti mal après ça... il était tout blanc et il transpirait beaucoup. Le grand barbu m'a dit qu'il allait bientôt partir... ben c'était il y a une semaine d'ailleurs! Enfin pour les chiens on multiplie par 7 à ce qu'il parait. C'est vrai que le temps m'a paru plus long depuis qu'ils l'ont emmené... ça fait 7 semaines quand même. 7 semaines de "chuis triste, me dérangez pas, et ou vous avez emmené mon copain Hagrid?". Et tout ça pour rester là, avec un homme aux cheveux trop brillants, sous la pluie, et devant une grille close. Pas envie de creuser un trou, ni d'aboyer, ni de chasser le chat... Nan. J'veux juste un biscuit, et un peu de lait, et Hagrid. Hey... pourquoi j'ai pas pu entrer?

_Prévenez-moi lorsque quelqu'un  
Aimera un homme comme moi  
Comme j'ai aimé cet humain  
Que je pleure tout autant que toi_

Il est bon qu'à faire fuire les corbeaux et se rouler dans la boue, ce chien. Je suis plus humain que vous, tiens... je sais pas encore pourquoi mais je vais trouver. D'abord, vous pleurez un homme que vous ne connaissiez même pas, et qui vous a jamais réservé les biscuits mous. Et pis ensuite... vous pleurez. Mais c'est bon, il va revenir! Ha ... ces humains. Toujours en train de se donner en spectacle. Prenez exemple sur moi, je reste calme. Mouais... il est bon qu'à attendre devant les grilles, ce chien. Pas à aller dire au revoir à son immense maître.

Trop de vent et j'ai froid. Ils frissonnent tous en parlant de lui. "Il était si merveilleux", "C'était comme un père pour moi". Vous voulez vous le mettre dans la poche, hein? L'autre, qui me tient toujours, grogne que je suis une saleté de clébard. Tout ça parce qu'un peu de bave est tombé sur sa chaussure. Alors lui, il finit pas la journée. M'enfin, si j'avais pas décidé de plus être chien, je lui aurait arraché un bras, par principe. D'abord je suis pas sale, j'ai pris un bain de boue hier. Ensuite, clébard... c'est réducteur! Je suis pas un clébard! C'est comme si je te disais que t'étais un bouffon! Et est ce que je te le dis? Hein? Non. Accessoirement parce que je parle pas. Enfin ça, c'est parce que j'ai rien à vous dire. Et puis vous avez toujours des sujets de conversation fantastiquement ennuyants, vous , les humains. Et pis arrêtez un peu de chialer!

Moi si j'avais pu je l'aurais empêché de partir, vous savez... j'aurais fait rempart devant son corps de 2 m50 et j'aurais aboyé si fort que le grand barbu ne l'aurait pas emmené ailleurs. Ouais, il avait aussi besoin de protection rapprochée, le grand.

Pff... m'ennuie.

C'est quand qu'il revient Hagrid?

Pourquoi j'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir?

Tiens, il pleut.

Heu... j' peux avoir un biscuit?

_Un jour pourtant je le sais bien  
Dieu reconnaîtra les chiens_

**FIN**


	4. Serre mwa

**RAR**

Abella : Salut :D Alors charmed bien ou bien ? Prue elle est toujours morte ?

Galouz : Merci :D Who's your daddy? Pardon jviens dme mater le pilot de Veronica Mars :D

Evil Milou : C'est vrai qu'il est bien déprimé le p'tiot : ( Plus jamais je fais mourir Hagrid dans une fic non non non, le toutou il est trop triste après, et ça te rend triste aussi, donc fini. Sinon, Evil Milou, c'est le Milou de tintin et Milou ? Il est evil ?

Note de wam : … non rien. Mais quand mm... comment j'ai galeré à me souvenir de 'comment on publie un truc':D Trooooop dur.

ho et... Violette, Ceresse, Hélène, ou je sais pas vraiment combien vous êtes dans ta tête, si tu passes par là, ben... Bizoos:D Et je promet de plus trop faire mourir de gens! Un de temps en temps, oui... mais pas trop. Trop de mort tue la mort, c'est bien connu.

Et Psy4 si tu passes par là ben...va t'en:D

* * *

Serre moi.

**TRYO**

_Embrasse moi dessus bord_

_Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel_

_J'irai crucifier ton corps,_

_Pourrais-je punaiser tes ailes ?_

Je sens deux mains me pousser dans la salle de classe vide. C'est l'endroit où poussaient mes ailes, avant tout ça. Il reste quelques plumes, mais tu t'arrangeras pour les arracher avec tes dents, les recracher sur le monde, pour les narguer. Pour leur dire que leur survivant national n'est pas aussi vertueux qu'on le pense. Je sens un parfum envahir la pièce, j'en ai la tête qui tourne. C'est trop toi… j'ai du mal à supporter : Doux et sucré, et acre, et salé. On s'y noierait. C'est bien toi ? Evidemment, c'est bien celui que je hais. Celui dont je rêve de brûler les ailes, et le reste…et te voir tomber… mais pas trop bas, j'ai encore et toujours besoin de toi, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? Parce que toi, tu es toujours un ange. Je sens une bouche sur la mienne. La tienne. J'ai envie de t'arracher ce sourire, celui qui te fait dire sans un mot que tu attendais ce moment depuis ce matin, depuis que tu t'es réveillé seul dans ton lit, mon absence à tes cotés. Et je m'agrippe à ta tes cheveux blonds, autrefois impeccablement coiffés. Ca doit être douloureux… peu importe. Tu gémis dans ma bouche et tu me portes sur le bureau de Snape, et je reste agrippé à tes hanches, parce que j'ai peur de tomber plus bas. Je sens des mains glisser un peu partout, brutalement, et je sens qu'encore une fois, je te haïrais à en mourir, comme je sais si bien le faire. Et en silence, je te dirais que moi aussi, j'ai attendu ça toute la journée. Mais pas trop fort. Pas trop fort, pas trop vite, pas trop vite, on a toute la nuit. Trop vite… tu vas toujours trop vite.

_Embrasser, te mordre en même temps_

_Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant_

_Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire_

_Ô tout pour te voir partir et viens!_

Je te repousse. Tu n'as pas compris que je t'aimais pas… trop ? Tu joues avec moi, tu me fais face et tu continues à me griffer, à me mordiller… et tu ne t'arrêtes pas, malgré toutes ces insultes. Va t'en … mais pas trop loin. Serre moi… mais pas trop fort. Je te repousse pour de bon cette fois. T'a pas l'air con, là, les lèvres gonflées et les yeux brillants, et qui me fusillent. Tu trembles, tu veux m'insulter mais tu te contentes de paraître pitoyable. Je te dis de ramasser ta chemise et de te barrer. Tu me dis que je ne sais pas ce que je veux, et t'as l'air en colère. Alors je veux hurler que je te hais, que tu me dégoûtes. Je veux hurler toutes ces choses qui me passent par la tête, la meilleure façon de te trucider. Et la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est de me précipiter sur toi et recommencer à t'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière chose que je puisse faire sur cette terre. On a vu pire, comme approche d'apocalypse. Mes ongles marquent ta peau, ils écrivent ce que je ne pourrais jamais dire, parce que j'en ai un peu peur, parce que je ne le pense pas vraiment, peut-être. Parce que j'ai peut-être pas autant besoin de toi que je le pense... nan... je suis pas draco addict. Je suis pas un putain de camé qui réclame sa dose. J'en ai pas besoin, vraiment pas... continue... je peux me passer de ça... t'arrêtes pas... t'es qu'un divertissement, ça s'arrêtera bientôt... le plus tard possible. Jamais, même. Nan... j'essaye de te repousser mais ta langue s'agrippe à la mienne... et tes mains, tes putains de mains... haa... elles sont bien là ou elles sont.

_Emmène moi là bas_

_Donne moi la main_

_Que je ne la prenne pas_

_Ecorche mes ailes_

_Envole moi_

_Et laisse toi tranquille a la fois._

_Mille fois entrelaçons nous_

_Et lassons nous même en dessous_

_Serre moi encore serre moi_

_Jusqu'a étouffer de toi_

« Malfoy. Malfoy passe à Flint. Flint passe à Malfoy. Malfoy tire. Weasley bloque. Potter scrute. Flint tombe. Weasley numéro 2 en rit. Malfoy fulmine. Potter est sur son balai. Snape se recoiffe. Dumbledore fait tomber son beignet. Dumbledore ramasse son beignet. (…) C'est passionnant. Ils ont l'air tellement petits vus d'ici, qu'on dirait une partie de Baby-Quidditch. (…) Oui, je reste concentrée… Snape se… Quoi ? Ah, je dois vraiment commenter le match ? C'est vous qui voyez… Weasley se prend un cognard. Weasley a mal. Malfoy en rit. Potter va entrer en collision avec Pucey. Potter s'écarte. Potter va vite. Potter va un peu trop vite à mon gout, il ne devrait pas aller aussi vite. Malfoy le suit… Ca sent le vif d'or, cette histoire. (…) Oui moi aussi, avec 3 sucres. (…) Potter serre le poing. Potter a un truc dans la main, mais pas le pénis de Malfoy, comme on pouvait s'y attendre… Quoi ? Maisss oui, rhooo… je plaisante. Potter a fait gagner son équipe. Bravo Potter. C'était Luna Lovegood, en direct du stade de Quidditch, pour la rencontre Gryffondors/Serpentards, vieux ennemis, éternelles Nemesis…es. Les Montaigu et les Capulet. Je vous laisse deviner qui joue Roméo et qui joue Juliette… Quoi ? Maisss oui, si on peut plus rigoler 5 minutes… »

_« LOVEGOOD ! »_

_Il y a des salauds_

_Qui pillent le coeur des femmes_

_Et des femmes qui n'savent plus trop_

_D'ou l'amour tire son charme_

_Papillons de fleurs en fleurs_

_D'amour en amour de coeur_

_Ce qui n'ont qu'une étoile_

_Ou ceux qui brûlent leur voiles_

"Potter sans sa cour...

-Tiens, Malfoy, quelle bonne surprise.

-30 points en moins aux Gryffis pour traîner tard dans les couloirs...

-C'était ça, l'odeur. Je me disais aussi, tu devais être dans le coin.

-50 points.

-Hann Malfoy... sois un gentil garçon, et ferme là un peu.

-70.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? T'as passé une mauvaise soirée? Ta petite amie imaginaire t'a largué?

-150.

-Elle te trouvait trop fade?

-200. Potter, de temps en temps, faudrait que tu fermes un peu ta gueule.

-C'est pas ce que me disais ta mère hier soir.

-400 points. Et tu n'approches pas de moi. Et arrête de sous entendre que tu te tapes ma mère.

-T'annules tout ça, et tu pourras être au dessus, pour une fois.

-Potter, je suis toujours au dessus.

-Ouais... mais je te promets de pas simuler ... du moins pas aujourd'hui.

-Tu dis ça simplement pour me donner l'irrémédiable envie de te baiser, et de te prouver que c'est bien moi qui domine, que y a pas à simuler quand on fricote avec un Malfoy, que ma réputation de bête de sexe me va à merveille, que je peux tenir toute une nuit, voir 3, et que à coté de moi, tout te paraîtra bien inintéressant et sujet à simulation.

-Et ça marche?

-Absolument. Et j'espère que t'es en forme.

- (...) Attend, attend... t'oublies un truc.

-Ha... mhh... j'annule ce trucs des points, là... un préfet aussi peut faire des erreurs.

-T'es une erreur à toi tout seul.

-Et toi, rentre là dedans."

_J'aime tes larmes quand tu aimes_

_Ta sueur le sang, rendons nous amants_

_Qui se passionne, qui se saigne_

_J'aime quand mon écorché est vivant_

_Je ne donne pas long feu_

_A nos tragédies, à nos adieux_

Ron reposa sa tasse de chocolat chaud et la reprit immédiatement. Il la porta à ses lèvres, mais la reposa avant d'en avoir avalé une gorgée. Il la re-saisit entre ses doigts et la reposa sur la table des Gryffondors. Il attrapa un marshmallow et le fourra dans sa bouche. Il le mâcha quelques minutes, interminables, comme pour retarder la conversation qui le mettait un peu dans tous ses états. Il reprit sa tasse de chocolat, mais Harry, agacé, lui ordonna de lui dire quelque chose. Il la remit à sa place mâchouilla nerveusement sa joue.

"Mais... ça va s'arrêter rapidement, hein ? »

Harry hocha longuement et vivement de haut en bas. Et Ron reprit sa tasse de chocolat. Et quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide, il prit une poignée de marshmallows et la fourra toute entière dans sa bouche.

"C'est... Harry, c'est étonnant. Je veux dire. Toi, Malfoy. La fouine. Et toi. Qui font des choses... ensemble.

-Ouais... j'ai du mal à le croire aussi. Ca vous dégoûte pas, hein?

-Non, bien sûr que non!" s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

-Si, bien sûr que si!" ajouta immédiatement Ron.

Hermione roula des yeux et Ron reprit sa tasse, avant de se souvenir qu'elle était vide et de la reposer.

"La fouine, quoi. Harry, la fouine! Pourquoi... et comment et... pourquoi? Et comment? Il t'a forcé? C'est un pari? Tu..."

Son visage s'éclaircit soudain:

"Il va mourir et c'était sa dernière volonté?"

A ce moment, le préfet des Serpentards entra dans la salle et se dirigea directement vers la table décorée en vert et argent. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son Gryffi, que personne ne vit, et sourit discrètement. Harry, rêveur à sa table en fixant l'autre, ne vit pas Ron se lever et se précipiter aux toilettes. Non, il n'était pas dégoûté par son meilleur ami, il avait juste mis trop de marshmallows en même temps dans sa bouche.

"On est pas vraiment ensemble, Mione... Ca s'arrête à... enfin je vais pas te faire un dessin.

-T'es sûr?

-Certain..." répondit Harry en matant son blond jouer avec sa petite cuillère et la faire tourner entre ses lèvres. Il soupira en souriant béatement, et Hermione fourra un marshmallow dans sa bouche. Même Ron avait comprit... quelle ironie.

_Reviens moi, reviens moi_

_Tu partiras mieux comme ça_

_A force de se tordre,_

_On en finirai par se mordre_

_A quoi bon se reconstruire,_

_Quand on est adepte du pire_

_Malgré nous, Malgré nous,_

_A quoi bon se sentir plus grand_

_Que nos, deux grains de folie dans le vent_

_Deux âmes brûlantes deux enfants_

Encore une fois, encore une heure de cours avec Snape. Encore une heure de torture, à me demander à chaque instant ce que je pourrais faire pour éviter de faire perdre des points aux Gryffis jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il n'y a absolument aucune solution. On est par équipes de deux... et moi je me coltine Parkinson. Cette garce qui gueule sur tous les toits que Draco est à elle. Je la hais... je hais les dindes, les pauvres connes dans son genre. Qui ne comprennent pas grand chose à la vie en général. Depuis 10 minutes, elle hésite entre la gousse de vanille et l'écorce de citron, alors que tout le monde sait très bien que la vanille et la mandragore ne font pas bon ménage. Ca explose, ça tache, c'est laid. Je la déteste.

"Drayy?" elle chuchote en mettant la main devant sa bouche. "Drayyyy!" elle répète. Puis elle se rend compte que le système 'main devant la bouche' bloque les sons qui s'échappent de sa gorge, alors elle l'enlève ,et Neville fait exploser son chaudron au loin.

"Pssssssit! Dray!" Et puis Dray c'est ridicule comme prénom. D'ailleurs, il a l'air agacé quand il se tourne. Il est mignon lorsqu'il est en colère, avec ses petits sourcils qui pointent vers le bas et sa petite bouche pincée et ses petites... Ho ta gueule. "C'est quoi après la mandragore? Vanille ou citron?" Il lève les yeux en l'air.

"Citron, Pansy, citron! On l'a révisé hier, toute la soirée, cette putain de potion."

Soirée. Réviser. Seul. Avec elle.

"Merci mon chatonnnn!"

Chaton. Réviser. Seuls. Pansy. Réviser. Dray. Chaton. Dray.

ARGHHHH! Transformationnnnnn !

"MONSIEUR POTTER! 50 points en moins aux Gryffondors. Vous savez pertinemment que la vanille mélangée à la mandragore, provoque une explosion!" hurle Snape en tendant à Pansy, pleine de liquide jaunâtre et qui sent franchement pas bon, une serviette.

...ça valait le coup.

Ho et détail qui a son importance. Si le chaudron de Neville a explosé, là bas, au loin, c'est parce qu'il jetait un peu trop de coups d'œil à Harry, et que Draco connaissait aussi les effets de la vanille mêlée à la mandragore.

Quelle bande de gamins…

_Il y a des salauds_

_Qui pillent le coeur des femmes_

_Et des femmes qui n'savent plus trop_

_D'ou l'amour tire son charme_

_Des Papillons de fleurs en fleurs_

_D'amour en amour de coeur_

_Ce qui n'ont qu'une étoile_

_Ou ceux qui brûlent leur voiles_

Moi Draco Malfoy, fier préfet des Serpentards, suis forcé à raser les murs sous une cape d'invisibilité que j'ai volée à Potter, pour ne pas avoir à le croiser dans les couloirs. Parce qu'à chaque fois, je connais la fin dès le début… et je pense que tout ça me nuit. Vraiment, ça suffit. Il ne faut plus. C'est fini. Ouais, c'est ce que j'ui dirais si je le vois. Mais je le verrais pas, non non, puisque je me cache, et j'ai raison.

Plus que 6 mètres et j'aurais atteint mon but, mon but étant de regagner ma chambre et de passer une nuit normale, à dormir, en rêvant peut-être, en rêvant de… de plages et de sable fin, des vacances, de vaches, dans des près, de petites libellules, la tranquillité, le calme… la solitude… tout seul sur une île… Potter qui m'apporterait un cocktail habillé en soubrette, avec une petite olive, un petit parapluie, et on… plus que deux mètres.

Ca y est j'y suis. Ma chambre. J'ai réussi. Je vais pouvoir dormir sans suçoter de cicatrice, ce soir. Bien, bien… bien. J'enlève ma cape et la pose au dessus de la cheminée… haaa… qu'il est bon de ne pas avoir Potter dans les pattes, de pouvoir… Non… c'est pas vrai…

Salaud.

Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je m'arrête dès le début. Avant d'avoir commencé. Il aurait fallu le lui dire dès notre première rencontre, en fait. Dans ce magasin de robes…. J'aurais du le fixer, dans le vert des yeux, et lui dire « Non Potty, jamais nous n'aurons de relation purement sexuelle. » Ok, il n'avait que 11 ans, il aurait pu être choqué. Mais au moins j'aurais pu éviter tous ces désagréments.

Quels désagréments ? Me direz vous. Vos gueules. Vous répondrais-je. Vous le savez très bien. Cette enflure squatte mon lit. Ouais, exactement. Potter est sous mes couvertures. Potter dort, ici, là, juste sous mon nez. Il avait un entraînement ce soir. Il doit être fatigué. Si j'avais une âme, je le laisserais dormir, je le laisserais à cette quiétude, ce calme dans lequel il s'est enfoui, et dont il a le droit de jouir, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous … Ouais, si j'avais une âme et des principes, je laisserais mon ange dormir. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, je lui ai arraché ses ailes. Et j'suis un salaud. Et j'ai pas envie.

« POTTER ! Nan mais tu te crois ou ? Dormir dans mon lit ? Le lit préfectoral ! J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse ! Tu sais très bien qu'après une journée comme ça, j'aime à… Potter ? T'es sensé te réveiller là. »

Connard. Si il est mort, je le trucide.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit, et observe sa cage thoracique se soulever à allure un peu trop régulière à mon goût. Il dort, simplement. Il doit se sentir bien dans mon lit… Après tout… NAN ! Pas de 'après tout'. Après rien du tout, ouais ! Ca commence par laisser un putain de survivant dormir dans son lit, et ça se termine dans une petite maison, des palissades, et un chien qui s'appelle Bobby. Et Merlin sait que je ne m'auto-laisserais pas finir comme ça.

« Potter… » je fais un peu plus doucement. J'écarte une mèche de cheveux qui lui encombrait le visage, et la glisse derrière son oreille, alors qu'il dort toujours. Je laisse un doigt glisser sur sa joue… Juste un, pas deux. Deux, c'est le début de la faiblesse. Un doigt s'égare sur sa lèvre inférieure, parfaite, juste comme il faut, et la redessine. Et je sens l'irrépressible envie de la goûter. Et comme on m'a toujours apprit quil fallait toujours suivre ses envies, je me penche vers Potty. Mon visage pratiquement collé au sien… Je sens son souffle empli d'odeur de chocolat, sucré et chaud, un peu comme lui… je caresse sa peau avec mes lèvres… les siennes se rapprochent. Et là c'est le drame.

« … Draco ?... » il fait d'une voix ensommeillée, tandis que ses grands yeux verts me sondent. Je me redresse doucement, un énorme sentiment de frustration qui me tenaille l'estomac. Là , je grimace et lui, il se contente de sourire bêtement.

« Sort de mon lit, petit con ! »

_Embrasse moi dessus bord_

_Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel_

_J'irai crucifier ton corps,_

_Pourrais-je dépunaiser tes ailes ?_

_Embrasser, te mordre en même temps_

_Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant_

_Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire_

_Pour te voir partir et viens!_

_Emmène moi là bas_

_Donne moi la main_

_Que je ne la prenne pas_

_Ecorche mes ailes_

_Envole moi_

_Et laisse toi tranquille a la fois_

_Mille fois entrelaçons nous_

_Enlaçons nous même en dessous_

« Tu fumes des cigarettes à la vanille.. » chantonna Potter sur le chemin qui les menait au château. De fines gouttelettes tombaient sur les deux… les deux… les deux on-ne-sait quoi. Le ciel de Hogwart était bien gris, accentuant un peu plus l'air maussade du blond. Il trouvait ça mignon, les cigarettes à la vanille, mais il n'osait pas le dire sous peine de se voir pendu à un arbre et lapidé. Ha oui, car un Malfoy n'est pas mignon… Il y a des tas de choses que les Malfoy ne sont pas. Mignons, pour commencer. Soumis, aussi. Si Malfoy sénior savait à quel point son fils dérogeait à la règle, il se retournerait dans son vase.

« Tu me fois mettre ça dans ma bouche et t'en déduis que je fume ? » il rétorqua, feignant l'air étonné. « Potter, tu sais les vulgarités, chez un Malfoy, c'est… rare, mais là… sincèrement… tu me troues le cul. »

Potter haussa un sourcil suggestif, et Draco pensa qu'il aurait du se la fermer.

« Oui et alors ? » gronda le blond susceptible. « J'aime bien, le goût. Et puis c'est moins mentholé que celles à la menthe. »

Un petit nuage de fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Et puis tu m'emmerdes à la fin avec tes questions. »

Il toussota un peu, parce qu'il avait la gorge fragile, et reprit.

« Et puis je vois pas pourquoi on doit faire ça. » ajouta le blond en boudant. Il sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille et un corps qu'il ne conaissait que trop bien se coller à lui, avant de remarquer la présence étrangère d'une petite langue en plein sur le lobe de son oreille. La cigarette lui en tomba des doigts.

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé…» murmura Potter d'une voix extraordinairement sexy en embrassant sa tempe. « Et que tu m'adooooores tellement que tu le feras. Et accessoirement parce que le chantage rapport au sexe marche admirablement chez toi. »

Le blond grimaça et tenta de repousser l'autre, mais il ne fait qu'accentuer sa pression, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Et le blond n'eut aucune autre alternative que de… s'accrocher aux épaules de son assaillant en se jurant de lui faire payer de l'avoir rendu si mou, un jour. Enfin, mou… mou, c'est vite dit.

Potter déposa des baisers sur la nuque de sa nemesis, sentant sa respiration s'affoler un peu plus… il savait à quel point le blond était sensible, il connaissait avec exactitude les endroits à embrasser pour faire ronronner l'autre… en fait, il y en avait des tas. Draco avait le ronronnement facile.

C'était un de leur petits trucs, entre ennemis qui se vouaient une haine sans limites. Umpf…

Draco sentit deux mains glisser sous son pull et commencer à caresser son dos, puis son ventre… puis un peu plus bas… non, ce n'était pas bon… ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Potter… tu vas nous mettre en retard… il pleut… et… et… pas de … protections… c'est mal… »

Potter sortit une toute petite pochette de la poche arrière de son jean et sourit en l'agitant sous le nez du blond. Et Draco remballa son excuse, avant de se laisser guider vers un bosquet en rechignant un peu pour le principe. Non, il n'avait aucune volonté.

_Serre moi encore serre moi_

_Jusqu'a étouffer de toi_

« … promets de te jurer amour éternel et … »

« … de t'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

« blah … blahbla… »

« …Au nom de Merlin, je vous déclare mari et femme… »

« Conneries. » grogna une voix au premier rang. « Comme si Granger allait rester toute sa vie avec ce demeuré. Je veux dire, elle est intelligente, elle est mignonne, et elle sait aligner trois mots, elle. Pas comme l'autre. » il ajouta en désignant Ron du doigt.

« L'autre, c'est mon meilleur ami, alors je te prierais de ne pas lui manquer de respect à moins de me voir casser ta jolie petite gueule. » répondit Harry, lassé, en souriant, parce que c'était le plus beau jour dans la vie de ses meilleurs amis, et que par conséquent, ça le rendait heureux.

« Evidemment… Toi, pas de répartie. De la violence, encore, et toujours… La répartie des faibles, quoi. » fit remarquer Malfoy.

Ron et Hermione s'embrassèrent sous les yeux humides de toute la population magique, parce que souvent, le mariage de Madame Le Ministre de la Magie, et de ce fabuleux joueur de quidditch qu'est Ron Weasley, ne passe pas inaperçu. Tout comme l'arrivée avec 30 minutes de retard des deux meilleurs aurors de ce siècle, débraillés, trempés et anormalement heureux.

« Malfoy si t'es pas content, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. » fit Harry avec un petit goût de déjà vu.

-… d'accord, après la cérémonie, je m'en irais, et tu me reverras plus jamais…

-Merlin merci… je pensais que mes prières seraient veines. » conclue Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-PITIE ! » s'emporta Neville, assis juste à leurs cotés. « Vous rompez trois fois par semaine, depuis plus de 5 ans. Serait peut-être temps de vous rendre compte que aucun d'entre vous ne va s'en aller. »

Deux regards assassins se tournèrent vers Neville, mais lui s'en fichait parce qu'il savait que les gens amoureux sont toujours un peu moins violents, et que par conséquent, il finirait sûrement la journée. Il jeta un regard amusé aux doigts entrelacés des deux ennemis de toujours, et se leva pour rejoindre les autres.

Il ne restait plus assis, dans le petit parc de Poudlard, que Harry et Draco.

« Tu crois qu'il a raison ? On est condamnés à vivre ensemble ? » demanda Harry avec de la crainte, mêlée d'un peu de curiosité. Il était pressé de voir combien de temps ils allaient pouvoir tenir, sans s'entre-tuer.

« Conneries. » grogna Malfoy.

Sûrement un peu moins de dix minutes, pensa le brun.

« 5 ans ? » poursuivit l'autre. « J'ai passé 5 ans de ma misérable vie avec toi et je m'en suis même pas rendu compte… »

Harry se leva, lassé, prêt à rejoindre ses amis. Il eut le temps de faire approximativement… 3 pas. Et se sentit faire du sur-place. Parce que le blond n'avait pas lâché sa main, sûrement. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Pas de si tôt. Voir jamais.

« 5 ans… et… et si on essayait de tenir une année de plus ? Je suis sur que tu craqueras avant. T'as toujours été plus faible. Lavette. Je… j' pari que tu pourras pas tenir. Tu… vas essayer de tenir, hein ? »

Draco voulut paraître sur de lui et confiant, mais… non, Malfoy et bon acteur étaient certainement incompatibles. Alors il se contenta de lever ses yeux suppliants vers Harry, qui souriait, un air stupidement amoureux accroché au visage. Il rapprocha le blond de lui et le serra… pas trop fort… pas trop vite… ils avaient le temps.

Ouais… ils allaient peut-être tenir plus de dix minutes, en réalité.

_Serre moi encore serre moi_

_Jusqu'a étouffer de toi …_

**FIN**


End file.
